<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quick Fix by sacklerscumrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404677">Quick Fix</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag'>sacklerscumrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Adam Driver fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Female Reader, Flip Zimmerman rails you in the file room, PIV Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, all porn no plot, thats the story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404677</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacklerscumrag/pseuds/sacklerscumrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flip rails you in the file room. That's about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quick Fix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         You decided on wearing your favorite yellow sundress with the thin straps that dropped to your mid-thighs and head on over to visit your husband at work. Walking through the precinct, all eyes were on you as you made your way towards his office. As you made your way in, you noticed Flip was hunched over, buried in paperwork, when he caught a glimpse of you, eyes widening at sight.</p><p>         "Hey, baby." You said, folding your hands behind you while biting your lower lip, giving him an innocent look.</p><p>         "Sweetheart." He cleared his throat, not expecting to see you standing in front of him, wearing his favorite dress. The one that hugged your curves in all the right places, pushing your tits out from the top, it was enough to make his cock twitch in his pants. "What are you um, what are you doing here?" you walked around his desk, pushing yourself up to sit on it, crossing your legs in front of him. Flip leaned back on his chair, devouring your body with his eyes while running his hand over his face.</p><p>          "I can't surprise my man at work?" he leaned forward, tracing your upper thigh with his fingers, already so intoxicated by you. You could already feel yourself dripping through your underwear from the way his fingers placed light, feathery touches on your skin, barely skimming as they reached the ends of your dress. He looked up at you as you bent forward and brought him in for a kiss; your hand began to slide towards the thick pillar already formed in his pants before he snatched your wrists, pulling you to stand up with him.</p><p>          "Such a fuckin tease." He whispered in your ear. "Did you even realize the doors open? Anyone can walk right in and see us." The scent of his hair and cologne already sending your senses into a frenzy.</p><p>         "Then take me somewhere where they can't." The devious tone of your voice ignited a fire inside him. Flip turned you around, making you walk directly in front of him, obscuring the view of his obvious erection already tenting in his jeans as he steered you toward the back room where they kept all of the files.</p><p>         As soon as you walked in, Flip locked the door behind you, and his lips were attacking yours. Lifting you clean off the ground, your legs wrapped around his waist, arms clinging onto his broad shoulders as his hands cupped your ass, pushing you up against the wall. He placed open mouth kisses, biting at the sensitive skin of your neck and shoulders.</p><p>         "This. Off now." His hand tugged your dress down, exposing your breasts to him. It wasn't long before his lips found your nipple, nipping and sucking at it, making you whimper. You could feel his cock pressed up against your needy cunt, instinctively grinding up on your clit, sending shocks down to your very core with each lazy thrust. He quickly slipped his finger down to your panties, feeling the dampness that had already formed.</p><p>          Flip inserted two thick fingers into your soaking heat. Pumping them in and out of you before adding a third, feeling you stretch for him. You were so close already when you felt his thumb rub circles on your throbbing clit, making you let out an obscene moan. Your cunt squelching with the sound of his fingers, drawing your arousal from you. It wasn't long before he brought you to your first orgasm, making you shake in his arms, soaking his fingers with your release. Flip kept his rhythm until you were whimpering from overstimulation. Once your breathing slowed down, he brought his fingers to your lips, beckoning you to open your mouth.</p><p>         "Go ahead, baby, get a taste. You're fuckin delicious." You wrapped your lips around his fingers and sucked them clean. The look in Flip's eyes darkened as he brought you in for another blistering kiss. He wasted no time in unzipping his pants and sliding his pants down around his ankles. Hooking one hand under each knee, pushing them apart and towards the wall, holding you up as he plunged into you in one long thrust with no warning. The burn of the sudden stretch already subsiding as the pleasure took over at the feeling of being filled.</p><p>       "Shit, you’re so fuckin wet." His voice was low and hoarse. "Always ready to take me." You moved your hands to hold on to his holster as he pounded you into the wall. Your wetness coating his cock as your cunt took all of him with so much ease. Flip thrusts into you, panting in your ear as he kneaded your breast under his large palm. His thrusts became quicker, more erratic as his orgasm getting closer.</p><p>       "You gonna cum on my cock?" You were a withering mess under him, eyes glazed over with lust, unable to fathom a response. Flip gripped your jaw harshly, forcing you to look at him. "Fucking answer me." You managed to nod as a string of whimpers left you, feeling your core tighten. "Go ahead, baby, cum for me. Wanna ugh! Wanna feel ya." That was all you needed to let the pleasure take over. Your cunt clenched and pulsed, gripping him tight, making him choke back a deafening moan in the back of his throat.</p><p>        Flip's cock twitched inside of you, coating your walls in his cum until you were dripping down your thighs, staying lodged inside of you for a moment. Both of you breathless, holding each other close. You felt Flip carefully pull out of you, letting you stand. His hands never left your hips, making sure you didn't fall over. You adjusted your dress as he pulled his pants up, straightening his shirt out. He walked back over to you and wrapped his arms around your hips, bringing you towards his chest, and kissed you deeply, resting his forehead on yours.</p><p>        "You should come by for lunch more often. "You both chuckled. "Now, let's get outta here before one of these idiots comes lookin for somethin." He kissed your forehead as you nodded, taking his hand and walking out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>